Holy Water
by ultimaterockgoddess
Summary: CDOC. on hiatus


A/N: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, JKR has all of that good stuff.

* * *

**Holy Water**

Once a day Irene would take a walk in the woods, getting away from all of her troubles, singing and practicing until it became dark, then she would walk back to her house for her hellish life to continue. For 16 long years she wished for an escape, something just to take her away from all of her problems in her small little hometown. Irene had tried everything, from drinking to drugs to sex. She found solace for a little while when she rode horseback, but that freedom was short lived for her father, the ever-treacherous bastard, took that away from her. So the only thing that she had left were those few hours in the woods where she sung, wrote, practiced martial arts, and studied her religion, Wicca.

But one day that was taken from her too. Her mother, who had a fiery irrational temper, started fuming for no reason. She started yelling at Irene about how Irene was a disappointment and failure along with her every day degradation. Irene's mother ended up locking her in her room, chains and boards on the door.

Irene tried for days to get free of the room but soon found it to be no easy task. She had worn herself out beating and banging on the wooden door. So one day, lying on the floor of her room, Irene was surprised to hear a faint scratching at her window. When she looked out of the window she saw a huge black owl, which was uncommon in her part of the world. She had always been good with animals so she opened the window.

The owl flew in, sweeping across the room and perching on her bedside. Irene noticed a scroll rolled up in the owl's talon. "Hey pretty bird, what do you have in your pretty talon, huh?" Irene said sweetly, petting the bird. The owl screeched and dropped the scroll onto her bed. She picked it up and read it.

_To Ms. Irene Lee:_

_I regret not having communicated with you before. We invite you to come to school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you contact us as soon as you get this scroll we should be able to accommodate your lack of teaching from years One to Five. You would enter in Year Six a little above your age group, but with all the right preparations, you should do well here. Attached is a list of supplies you will need. An associate of mine will come and help you prepare. Do not be alarmed at his size he is what you would affectionately call a 'Gentle Giant'. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Headmaster 

_P.S. To reply, write on a piece of parchment and give it to the owl, his name is Emory._

"So, your name is Emory. You're so pretty." Irene continued to pet the owl while writing her reply. A few days later Irene was lying in her bed when she had an idea of how to get out of the prison she called her house. She waited for cover of darkness and slipped out of the window, falling somewhat gracefully to the ground. "Ow, damn it, that's gonna bruise." She muttered, getting up and brushing off all the leaves. When she looked up she saw a man around, what looked to her 10 foot but she was just a half inch shy of an even 5 foot so everything was 10 foot to her, although this man was genuinely tall, and big.

"My name is Hagrid." The giant said in a British accent, and slightly how the high school coaches talked, a bit slurred. "Are you Miss Irene Lee?"

"Uh, yeah. Who wants to know?"

"I'm here on Hogwarts business. Dumbledore said for me to send his regards on not getting to you sooner. He'd like for me to explain to you that you're a witch."

"No I'm not."

"I know it's hard to understand but…"

"No it's not. I'm just not a witch I'm a Wiccan. I practice Wicca." Irene stated proudly. Hagrid just sighed.

"No I mean… just come with me please." Irene normally would never go with some random stranger, unless she was drunk which lately had been most of the time, but she looked at her house and back at Hagrid and just nodded and followed him.

Hagrid led Irene to a brick wall just outside of town. Irene looked at Hagrid worriedly, wondering if she made the wrong decision trusting him. He took out, what Irene guessed was, a wand and tapped the bricks in a particular order. Then Irene felt the ground moving and the bricks shifting, the tingle of magic on the air like the touch of an ex-lover long gone.

The bricks had shifted into a make way door, leading to a shopping center, the likes of which Irene had never seen. Hagrid took her into a few stores getting books, a cauldron and other standard things for a witch at Hogwarts. Then Hagrid mumbled 'Hang on' as he produced a small button, the size of a dime, and Irene grabbed it, getting the basic idea without Hagrid saying anything.

They felt a pull at their navel and suddenly they were in the middle of a similar shopping center, but this time it was in London. Hagrid then led Irene to Gringotts Bank where a withered bearded old man was waiting.

"This is her Mister Dumbledore." Hagrid presented her, then mumbled something about having to be off, and something about a disaster waiting to happen.

"Dumbledore? So you're the Headmaster of this mysterious school. Oh by the way I prefer the term Wiccan."

"You practice a different kind of magic than we do at Hogwarts, that is why we had not gotten to you sooner. Now, though, is the time that you learn our kind of magic."

"Y'all are the guys who do the silly wand waving right? I mean don't get me wrong silly wand waving, I can do, and is great but, I don't know it's just so…" Irene made a noise of disgust

"You have practiced what we call Elemental magic, it is by far the hardest to control and master but we at Hogwarts deal with a different kind of magic. In your Wicca you have learned to control many things in order to control your power. Because of that I believe our school will be incredibly easy so I have taken the courtesy of making special arrangements for you to be apprenticed under the finest High Priestess in all of Europe. Once a week you shall meet with her and practice Wicca. And I must confess I look forward to dealing with such a fiery-tempered, strong-willed, talented, independent, and wise young woman as yourself. Also, since I believe this curriculum to be extremely easy for you I would like to offer you a position as a sort-of school counselor, you would be the only one so there would be a lot for you to do. And I believe it would be best if you were to remain impartial, so there are no qualms about confessing things to another House. So therefore you will be quartered with the teachers and have meals with them but you will be a student as well. Do you understand?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. So, are we ready to go?"

"Not quite yet. I must confess I didn't expect you to be so, how to put this…" Dumbledore hesitated

"Short? Applicant? Decided? Stubborn? Weird?"

"No, well all of those as well but I didn't expect to feel the power I do from you. I knew you were powerful but I had no idea how much. I also didn't expect you to be so, nice looking."

"Nice looking? Huh, odd. Ok whatever let's go to this school." She clapped her hands and sort of skipped ahead of him but then turned around and looked down at the ground "I have no idea where I'm going. So lead the way monsieur." She gestured ahead of her and Dumbledore shook his head. He explained the ways of the school, its politics and so forth, and then he proceeded to tell her the basic history of the Wizarding World including, of course, Harry Potter. As she part of the staff he was obligated to tell her about the upcoming Tri-Wizard tournament. "Am I to play shrink to the other two schools too? I mean I'll do it, but come on."

"It's not expected but it would be nice, for the Tri-Wizard Tournament is to support international magical cooperation."

"Alright, whatever. Would you mind terribly if I were to use an empty room as a training room."

"How do you mean?"

"Training, martial arts… I am sort of training myself to be a better warrior, I seem to be put in positions that I need to be protector so I'd like to make sure I can defend those that need it."

"Oh, I think I could manage something. Now if you'd follow me this way." Dumbledore lead her to King's Cross, and put her on the train. Irene found an empty corridor and just watched out the window.

"Well damn if I had known I'd find a prize like this behind every door I'd have started opening doors a long time ago." A blond-headed male sneered, behind him were two large brown-headed boys each with a cupcake in his hand. The blonde turned to the two with the cupcakes "Crabbe, Goyle… put down those bloody cakes and close the door." He turned around and faced Irene again. "My name is Draco Malfoy, you don't look like a first year."

"Cause I'm not."

"Well I've never seen you here before."

"Because I've never been here before. So now Shoo, I need to be alone." Draco raised his eyebrows

"Crabbe, Goyle, leave NOW!" They both scurried out of the corridor. Draco sat beside Irene. He started rubbing her leg enjoying the feel of her jeans against his hands. Irene slapped him away.

"Are you always this sleazy?" Draco opened his mouth but Irene cut him off, "Nevermind, just don't ever do that again ok. By the way, I'm Irene… The new school counselor and I've just scheduled you for three appointments." She just grinned at him. Draco was getting frustrated he leaned into her, Irene trying to push him off, when the door opened again. This time it was a boy about 6'1" with sandy brown hair.

"Malfoy what are you doing? Don't you have some first years to terrorize?" The boy smirked. Draco just glared at the boy.

"Whatever Diggory." Then he got up and left.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?"

"No Mr. Knight-in-shining-armor, I would have bitch slapped him if he did." Irene replied sarcastically.

"My name is Cedric." The boy grinned and stuck out his hand. Irene shook it and just stared back out the window. Cedric was used to women falling over him, and since he was shy at heart that did real good for his social status because if it were up to him he'd most likely chicken out talking to everyone. So he wasn't used to making the effort, he didn't know how to start this conversation with this girl. "I hope you have your uniform because they don't exactly allow wearing jeans to class." Irene glared at him. '_Damn wrong thing to say Ced, she's obviously not fashion conscious.'_ Cedric thought to him self, or at least he thought he did.

"Hey, I literally just threw something on and then BAM! Guess what I'm here… they need to give me some warning. But oh well. Jeans and a halter top is comfortable, easy to move in, just a little more revealing than I like to be on a first impression."

"I said that out loud didn't I, sorry. I'm just not used to making conversation." Irene looked pointedly at him

"My name is Irene. I'm the new school counselor and student! So yay!" She said sarcastically

"Oh, so you're the girl my father was talking about. He said Dumbledore had some crack idea to have a student be counselor or something like that. You've got the whole Ministry in an uproar."

"Oh yay, more drama for Irene. Look I've got too much on my plate right now so if you are going to stay in this compartment, shut up… I have to think and then once we got off this blasted train I'm going to yell at the old bat who put me up to this."

"Well actually I've got to go for a minute, but I'll be right back." Cedric said as he left, closing the door behind him.

"Yay for me!" Irene said sarcastically to no one. She waited a few minutes then began to sing to herself, trying to forget her troubles. Irene couldn't believe she got dragged into this. Of course, she would have done anything to get out of her house but she didn't think it would add to her normal drama. No one questioned why she didn't have any luggage or anything at all with her. Really the only thing from home that she took were all of her books, herbs, and weapons. She had a pair of Sais in her boots, a knife in her back pocket, a smaller knife in her bra, some self-made exploding poison to put her attacker to sleep, and a few other things on her persons that most people didn't even think about.

Irene had learned that she was a target for things attacking her, evil things, things that wanted to kill her, so for around 8 years now she had been prepared to battle everywhere she went. She was near the end of her song when she sensed someone in the room with her, in fact she sensed two people but she didn't see anyone. Irene finished her song and finally had it. She took out her Sais and got into fighting stance. "Look I don't know who the fuck is there but come out where I can fucking see you!" Immediately something came flying off and Irene saw Cedric with a small raven-haired boy. Irene rolled her eyes and put her Sais back in the holsters on her boots. "What now? You want to introduce me to your lover?"

"What no, this is Harry Potter."

"Oh, good for him. Hi Harry." Harry waved at her and then glared at Cedric. "So, spying on me huh?"

"How did you know we were here?" Harry asked.

"Because, she's an extremely powerful witch." Dumbledore said, coming out of nowhere.

"Where the hell did you come from? You know what I don't give a flying fuck just… new rule… NO ONE COMES INTO WHERE I'M AT WITHOUT KNOCKING!!! It could get someone killed!" Irene yelled frantically.

"That's what I came to talk to you about. During the Opening Feast I want you to demonstrate some of your, talents. It would be most unfortunate if a student tried to prank you and you jumped and killed them."

"I can deal with silly little pranks, just no one try to sneak up on me."

"Yeah, she sensed us without any wards present."

"I know Harry. That is why you should tell your house that it would be best if they were to lay off trying to prank her, especially the Weasleys. The same to you Cedric. I will speak to the Heads of Houses just to make sure the entire house gets the information, especially Slytherin." The train stopped. "It looks like we're here. Follow me."

"No thanks, I'll stay here until everyone leaves or ha! Better yet I'll just stay here ok." Cedric and Harry were all ready long gone by now. Dumbledore just looked at Irene.

"Come into the dungeons when you are ready I'm sure you have many things to bring in."

"Actually," She snapped her fingers and two suitcases appeared, "this is it. I think I'd like to go in now."

"Alright you can meet the Professors. Follow me." He led the way into the castle and down to the dungeons. He knocked on a door and waited. When it opened he spoke. "Severus Snape, this is Irene Lee. May we come in?" Severus motioned to come in, and glared at Irene. "Ok until we can make better accommodations, will Severus' spare room work?"

"What? Sir? I can't have a student here with me." Snape protested

"Severus we talked about this, she's not just a student. She's…"

"…Right here." Irene finished for Dumbledore, "Look dudes if this is uncomfortable for him I'll sleep in a friggin tree outside but whatever, I don't care. Just don't talk about me like I'm not in the fucking room. And I think thou doth protest too much" Snape glared at Irene she just grinned.

"No you will sleep in the spare room. Just don't get too comfortable. Even if I have to clean and set up a room with my bare hands, I'll make sure you have a room soon." Snape scoffed.

"Aww how sweet." Irene replied sarcastically. "Now what about those training rooms or whatever. Also, we still have my schedule to discuss."

"We shall discuss all of those things later, but now we have an opening feast to attend to. You'll sit beside Professor Snape here." Dumbledore instructed. Snape and Irene just looked at each other. "Oh and if you look on the bed in the room I'm sure you'll find a suitable uniform."

"Uniform." Irene's eye twitched. "Ok. I'll go change I guess." She snarled begrudgingly. Snape and Dumbledore waited while got she changed. They were both shocked at how she looked. Before she was wearing ratty jeans, a black hoody with the hood up, and a black halter-top but now she was wearing the Hogwarts uniform. It fit well, showing off the curves of her hips and her voluptuous chest. She looked like the schoolgirl of every man's fantasy. The skirt fluttered around her until it hit mid-thigh, and she was wearing knee-high boots. Irene had her black hair in a high ponytail that ended on her lower back that swished around every time she moved.

She looked at Snape and Dumbledore. "I feel like a porn star. An armed porn star, but a porn star none-the-less."

"I believe the boots tied the look all together." Irene glared at Snape and huffed.

"This is going to be a long ass day. Hell if I have to dress like this the whole year…" She sighed, "I'm going to kill myself. And how am I supposed to kick in a skirt! This isn't very functional." Dumbledore left, Snape followed and so did Irene who was angry with the outfit she had to wear. They arrived at their destination, the Great Hall. No one noticed the teachers coming in until Irene was standing where everyone could see her. The entire Great Hall went silent. Dumbledore silently chuckled to himself.

He went through his every year Sorting speech, then told the students of the Tri-wizard tournament, introduced Barty Crouch who told of the age limit and the other rules and regulations of the Tournament. Then Dumbledore took the podium again. "I know that all of you noticed a new addition to the staff table. Her name is Irene Lee," Irene waved shyly at the student body, "She is our new school counselor, and those in the Tournament will have mandatory appointments with her. But I also must tell you she in fact is a student. You will have classes with her; she is in her sixth year and will remain impartial, meaning she will not be sorted into a house. After you get settled go into your common room and your Head of House will explain how to set up an appointment with her. Treat her as you would any other student, but will a little more caution. We will now give you a demonstration of why you should not sneak up behind her."

Irene looked around in confusion, and then she felt a pair of arms grab her neck. She flipped the person over her neck, and got out her pair of Sais. Irene jumped on the table and did a flip, landing where her attacker was. She pointed the Sai at the guy's throat; he knocked the Sai out of her hand, leaving her with only one. The guy kicked her to the ground, and knocked the other Sai out of her hand, leaving her weaponless. This got Irene pissed off so she then punched the hell out of the guy, making him fly across the room. He took a wand out and was about to hex her when she just looked at him, held her hand out and then the wand was in her hand. She threw it to the ground and ran at the guy, she tackled him to the ground and put her hands palms down to the ground, calling her Sais to her. The next thing everyone knew the Sais were in Irene's hands, pointed at the guy's chest and throat.

"Irene that is enough." Dumbledore called

"He just tried to attack me! This is not enough."

"I called him in as a favor, he is, was, one of the best martial arts wizards in all of Britain, his name is Ryan, this was a demonstration." Irene looked down at the guy she had pinned, and then glared at Dumbledore, and back at the guy. She pushed in the blade to his throat a little.

"Is Ryan really your name?" He nodded his head a little. "Are you here to hurt me or anyone here?" He shook his head. She stared at him for a minute then relaxed, getting off of him. "Well then, I guess I'm sorry. Just next time a buddy of yours calls and says attack this person, don't do it. It's a BAD idea." She said as she helped him up. Irene put her Sais back into her boots, and handed Ryan back his wand. She then glared at Dumbledore, "After dinner I need to talk with you. But now, I'm hungry so bon appetite." Irene calmly sat down and began eating; soon everyone followed her example and ate their meals, talking together. What she didn't know was that she was the topic of everyone's conversation.

Cedric got up and came towards her; Snape was the first to seem him so he nudged Irene in the side. She growled at him and went back to eating her roll. "Irene you have a visitor." He whispered. She glared at him and looked up, saw Cedric, and rolled her eyes.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could set up an appointment with you as soon as possible." Cedric asked giving her a smile that normally made any girl melt. She just looked at him with professionalism and smiled.

"Ok, I have some time after dinner tomorrow around 8ish so swing by my office then. I'll be there."

The next day Hogwarts began classes, and everything Irene was in was advanced. During Year 4 Slytherin/Gryffindor Advanced Potions Irene was to act as a teacher's aide to Severus Snape. Snape grumbled about it the whole way to the classroom where Irene rolled her eyes. He turned around swiftly, which made her jump into a wall, and grumbled some more. Irene just looked at him and smiled. "Look I have no idea who you are mad at but stop taking it out on me, I get enough of that at the hell hole from which I escaped. You have a lot of misplaced anger… I'm setting up an appointment with you, I'm sure Albus will approve."

"I'm sure he will." Snape grumbled some more. Irene could tell he was not happy about this so she decided to say something that would assure him.

"Hey, I know most people are talentless numskulls at potions but I'm not. Remember I'm Wiccan, potion making is practically embedded in my system."

"Ok well come with me, I wouldn't want the little brats killing each other on my time."

"Aww how sweet, you care." Irene replied jokingly. They walked into the classroom and everyone became silent, for fear of Snape.

"Irene will act as an aide so when I'm busy go to her." Irene waved. Neville Longbottom was in this class, along with Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Irene observed for half the class and decided Neville needed help, and a lot of it. So she latched onto his side, making sure he didn't blow anybody up. Irene left a few minutes early and headed to her class which was advanced sixth year Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

Despite her having left early she was a minute or so late for the beginning of class. Professor Sprout and the rest of the students looked at the girl who was panting in the door. "Sorry I'm late but there was (pant) and (pant) but here I (pant) am. Heels are not the best things to run in. Where shall I sit professor?" Professor Sprout smiled at her and just nodded, motioning to an empty table in the back. "Thanks."

Irene sat where the Professor had pointed out and began to get out her things. She stared at her papers, not really listening when out of nowhere someone sat beside her. It was Cedric. "Hey Professor Sprout said I should help you until you get accustomed to the class."

"Yippie."


End file.
